As Friendly As They Get
by AlyssPotter
Summary: Wally is a part of the League of Shadows and anonymously feeds the Justice League information he manages to hack and slip out. Cheshire is his partner in crime, and they attempt to take down the Shadow's, risking their lives in the process. Both are resigned to the fact that they'll be stuck in this limbo of sides the rest of their lives until Artemis is captured. Ch 8 now up!
1. Con's and Names

**A/N**

**It, well, came to mind. Don't you dare say you've never wondered.**

**Wally is a part of the League of Shadows and anonymously feeds the Justice League information he manages to hack and slip out. Cheshire is his partner in crime, and they attempt to take down the Shadow's, risking their lives in the process. Both are resigned to the fact that they'll be stuck in this limbo of sides the rest of their lives until Artemis, Jade's sister, is captured. And Wally will do anything to keep her safe. Isn't that what boyfriends were for?**

**Summary: Split-Personality Complex, they said. It didn't really matter, he reasoned, because he was going to die anyway. He let loose an insane laugh, doubling over with hysterics and tears. He never expected to live long, anyway. **

**He still wished he could clear his name.**

**'Watch yourself, Baywatch'- internal thought or voices**

**"Be as Chalant as you like."-Talking**

**_'I am Fate'_****\- internal demons**

**Song(s):**

**Danger - 4h30 (Savant Remix)**

**Shirobon ft. Camden Cox - Running My Head**

**Voicians - Loner (Joulz Remix)**

**Disclaimer: Own it?! I wish I LIVED in it!**

**(which, btw, means I don't have any rights, like, at all, except to the Catalyst name ;)**

**Chapter 1**

**Con's and Names**

Another lie. Another smirk. Another mask. Not the black one, no. That one came off. These were stuck, stuck like tree sap, like the sound of his mothers singing, his dad's dying breath, the screams of his victims. All running, running, running around his head. Time was slowing. They were still going faster.

The punching bag lay in shreds, sand exploding from his explosive barrage of flying fists and twisted kicks.

Green eyes narrowed, black-gloved fists clenched, blood trickled to the floor.

_Remember me,_ they whispered.

'How could I forget,' he wonders.

"Smooth skills, flash boy," a female voice whispered in a husky voice, a slim arm, wrapping around his shoulders, and Catalyst (better known as Wally West) quickly shook his mind out of his thoughts, repressing the shudder that came from being in close quarters with the notorious assassin Cheshire.

"Darling, it was all for you," he says suavely, another mask added to the growing pile.

He smirked at her as she trailed her fingers down his arm, "As it should be."

They're both playing a dangerous game, he knows it and she knows it. They were onto the last of their covers, and he knew sooner rather than later, a confrontation would leave them either dead or barely breathing.

The League of Shadow's never liked having traitors, after all, and who was to stop them of making an example of the two of them?

So they pretended. They were getting very good at it, too. They hadn't been caught yet, and that was saying something.

But it was for the good of the world, the survival of those too weak to defend himself. He'll suffer a hundred deaths before leaving them to fend for themselves, and he knows she will too.

For their families, for their friends, for those who didn't deserve mercy.

They would suffer for them.

Her hot breath next to his ear reminded him where he was. "You owe me a spar, loverboy."

_He could still feel the blood dripping off his hands. The screams of his victims. 'Murderer!" they yelled._

"As if you could keep up with me."

_'Destroyer! Killer! Demon!'_

"Up for the challenge then. Prepare yourself."

_'Villan! Betrayer!'_

"There is nothing to be prepared for."

_'Death will call you home soon.'_

Time to give the Shadow's a show.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

3 hours latter in his apartment in Central City, the former Kid Flash stumbled to the showers, letting the warm water run down his sore muscles as he stripped off his bloody and torn Super Suit. He winced as he pulled off his cowl, which had begun to stick to his skin due to drying blood. He looked up and grimaced at his expression in the mirror across from the shower.

Pained green eyes, cut-and-bruise ridden face, scar covered body. Wally West found it was a rather unfortunate side effect of being a Super villain.

On the flip side, nobody knew his secret identity, nobody but Cheshire, and that was only because they had been working together for so long. It made for a nice way to escape his villain persona and just be _normal_. The very thought caused tingles of pleasure to spark up his spine.

That feeling when people's eyes just slipped over you, the feeling of not being noticed, of blending in was euphoria to the speedster.

The hot jet of water pounded against his weary back, causing pale skin to flush a light red. Slowly, painfully, washing away the day's memories. The day's crimes. The day's sins. The night, however, was a different story.

Wearily stretching his sore arms above his head, Wally stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and slowly hobbling into his bedroom. Such weakness he would never show around anyone else, but his home was a small sanctuary where such luxuries could be allowed.

He spared a glance around his small room with a smile, fondly recalling memories of bliss. A worn and torn original Flash poster was carefully pinned above his bed, signature prominently displayed across the smirking speedsters face. A few Chemistry trophies, a picture of him and his friends from when he was a child, his well-used chemistry set. A poster from Haley's circus featuring the Flying Grayson's, one of the few things he remembered doing with his parent's before-well, before the Shadow's.

After pulling on a pair of loose jeans, yellow long sleeve shirt and black and red motorcycle jacket with yellow highlights, Wally shuffled over to his slightly decaying kitchen and pulled out a box of protein bars, too tiered to put in the effort needed to cook a hot meal. He collapsed on his ratty yellow couch, one inherited from his parents. He flipped on the news channel, snorting as he saw a live interview with the Flash. How ironic.

"So, Flash" said Iris Allen, reporter for GBS, "who do you think is behind all these attacks?"

"So far, there has been very minimal evidence," the Flash stated, "but as of now the Justice has reason to believe that notorious assassin Cheshire and her partner Catalyst are part of the brawn, it's the brains we need to locate now."

Iris raised an eyebrow, "Have you ever considered that they might be the only ones in on it?"

Wally burst into laughter at the sight of the scarlet speeder freezing in place with a very, very confused look on his face. The speed demon tripping over a rock was the last straw. Howling with laughter, his hand shot out (using his powers. Duh.) and grabbed an old communicator, with only one end on the other side.

"Kid, what-?" Jade's voice froze as she heard the rambunctious laughter from the other end of the line. Huffing slightly in annoyance, she flipped her mane of black hair out of her face., studying her nails as she waited for her _phát điên _partner to settle down.

"Sorry, Jay, it's just," Wally snorted, covering his face to try and muffle another round of laughter, "just look up the newest GBS news report from the Flash. I'm sure you'll find it entertaining."

Jade rolled her eye's as her little _bé trai_ closed the line with a snort.

It was always good to hear him in a happy mood.

He needed all the ones he could get.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After eating twenty-three hamburgers (what do ya know, they _do_ have party packages this late) and inhaling twenty glasses of water, Wally's body finally healed itself up, knitting the last few scars away from physical view. Sitting there was doing absolutely nothing to appease the speedster, so he decided taking a trip to town wouldn't be bad, especially when he was-wow-he was almost out of medical supplies again. Frowning to himself, he absently ran a hand through a wave of red hair, trying to remember how it'd all gotten used up so fast.

'Eh,' he shrugged his shoulders, 'who cares?'

And his baby was just calling to him! Poor little Missy got mad when he forgot to give her a good run. Speeding down to his garage (actually, it was a bit more on the shed-side than garage-side, but whatever), Wally absently remembered to grab his favorite pair of yellow tennis shoes and slip on a helmet before slipping onto his bike, reeving the ignition. Smiling at the low purr she responded with, Wally leaned forward and whispered, "Just you and me tonight, beautiful."

Central said otherwise.

**A/N**

**Welcome to the first official chapter of Shadow!Wally/Kid Flash/Catalyst(my own villain name)!**

**In case anyone was confused:**

**Vietnamese to English**

**_phát điên- Crazy_**

**_bé trai_****\- baby brother**

**To be clear, this is a SPITFIRE story, Jade and Wally just have a sibling relationship. To prove my point, Artemis is being introduced next chapter, ya know, in civvies (and just a hint of capes). **

**Kisses!**

**Alyss**


	2. Fair Maidens and Dizzy Spells

**A/N**

**Chaptaaaaaaaaa 222222! ;)**

**Who's excited? I'm excited! FINALLY got a break and, well, ya!**

**THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU Actionfactionfictionfan for being the first person to review! And ya, That's definitely a big plot in the story! He was a good guy for a little bit, but then something happened(not saying nothing until that chapter comes out!) that changed him, and not in a good way. Long story short, the Shadow's got to him, and it all went downhill from there. Maybe I should've put angst as part of the describer section-thingy :) ****Thank you for reviewing!**

**The next big THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU is to ToLateForMe: All your questions got my mind whirling! Don't worry ****though, all will be revealed in time *que Robin crackle* But anyways, thanks for giving me all that to thin about! It's given me an overall perspective and agenda for the next chapters!**

**And the last BIIIIIIG THANKYOU goes to the Guest Reviewer! Oh my gosh, yes, I totally ares with you! WHY HAS NO ONE WRITTEN ANYMORE LIKE THESE?! And I looooooove that story you sent me! INSPIRATION GALOR! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Wally is a part of the League of Shadows and anonymously feeds the Justice League information he manages to hack and slip out. Cheshire is his partner in crime, and they attempt to take down the Shadow's, risking their lives in the process. Both are resigned to the fact that they'll be stuck in this limbo of sides the rest of their lives until Artemis, Jade's sister, is captured. And Wally will do anything to keep her safe. Isn't that what boyfriends were for?**

**Summary: Split-Personality Complex, they said. It didn't really matter, he reasoned, because he was going to die anyway. He let loose an insane laugh, doubling over with hysterics and tears. He never expected to live long, anyway. **

**He still wished he could clear his name.**

'**Watch yourself, Baywatch'- internal thought or voices**

"**Be as Chalant as you like."-Talking**

'_**I am Fate'**_**\- internal demons**

**Song(s):**

**Danger - 4h30 (Savant Remix)**

**Shirobon ft. Camden Cox - Running My Head**

**Voicians - Loner (Joulz Remix)**

**Disclaimer: To see, please refer to Chapter 1. I stand true to my claim.**

**Chapter 2**

**Fair Maidens and Dizzy Spells**

A loud whoop of laughter cracked the silence that hung over the slums of Central City, followed soon after by the roaring of a motorcycle, topped with a leather-clad rider (you know, minus the jeans). His bike flew over a tall hill and he yelled with excitement as the tires screeched over the pavement as he brought the bike to a standstill, leaving a streak of tire marks in his wake.

Wally whipped his black visor helmet off his head, revealing a mop of fiery red hair and sparkling green eyes from one of his guilt-free pastimes. Grinning to himself, Wally locked his bike to a rack and sauntered to the 24/7 market. Rusty doors slid open with a hiss, and a dim overhead light flickered occasionally. Ignoring that though, it actually wasn't a bad place, he mused to himself. He picked up a small red basket and wandered down an aisle looking for the medical supplies. Unable to resist himself, he soon found his basket several pounds heavier with food. A chocolate bar (double marshmallow! Wally was in heaven) was making its way to his mouth when a small tan hand slapped it away.

Wally yelped, spinning around in the freezer section into a clumsy-off-balance defensive position. Which epically failed and he found himself waving his arms around like a windmill and landing on the ground in a heap, staring at the ceiling, a tinkling laughter above him.

Wally silently groaned in his mind. 'Not only have you failed to fend off a basic attack (and possibly hurt someone else, really, what is _wrong_ with you?), but you are now the laughing stock of the female species. Again.'

With an inaudible sigh, Wally lifted himself onto his elbows, staring up at his would be assailant. And promptly felt his jaw drop.

The women above him was gorgeous, with a long mane of light blond hair and tanned skin and stormy grey eyes. Just like the night the clouds darkened and lightning struck and the _world slowed down_-

But now shes staring at him and he feels more than a little awkward. He should probably stop gawking and get up off the ground, but his brain functions were a little slow right now(barring the fact that an insanely beautiful women was staring at him, he might have gotten a concussion...Eh, it'll wear off in a few minutes).

"Er, you ok?" the women asked(Artemis, the name tag read. Wally had never heard of a more amazing name).

Wally lazily grinned up at her, "Of course, beautiful," and promptly flopped back onto the ground.

"Oh shoot, do you have a concussion," the disembodied voice asked above him.

"The skyyyyy is falling!" he moaned, "looook at the preeeety flowerssssz."

"Well gosh darn it, Dave is going to kill me for this!" the husky voice muttered, and she suddenly appeared in Wally's line of vision.

"Woah!" he shouted, scooting back," how are there three of you?!"

All three Artemis's smacked their foreheads in annoyance. "Yep, defenintally a concussion. Here, grab my hand and we'll get you somewhere to sit down. And maybe a doctor-"

"NO DOCTOR'S!" Wally suddenly shouted, pain suddenly giving way to panic. His nice new blue shirt was probably covered in who-knows-what from the dirty floor, but Wally quickly inched his way back against a wall in horror (they only make things worse, make it _hurt_). The girl in the pretty green shirt followed his progress with widened eyes.

"Ooookay then," she mumbled, mouth twitching into a small smirk, hands resting on hips in a sarcastic manner, "Nooooo-woooo-oooo Doctors then. Guess you'll stay here the night then?"

"Huh?" The world was spinning a bit and Wally felt nauseous. Laying down didn't sound so bad right now-

Wally yelped as small, strong arms hauled him to his feet and laid one of his arms over muscled shoulders. The-small-mart-employee-named-Artemis had taken advantage of his confusion to drag him over to the workers lounge and drop him on a slightly ratty sofa. With nothing to hold him up, Wally fell back against the cushions with a loud 'whump'.

"What was that for?" he glared at Artemis, who was busy untying her apron and pulling out a phone.

The blonde rolled her eyes, hanging the apron up on a designated hook and yanking a leather jacket on over that really-cute-green-shirt and black combat boots. "I'm calling a doctor, genius. What's your name?"

"Uhh, I thought I already said, _I'll be fine_?" Wally bit out, exasperated, attempting to pull himself up and landing back down with a pain-filled groan. "And it's Wally West."

"Sure thing, _Wallace_, because you look just fine and dandy. Really, I should lose my job by letting you attempt to go home like that!"

Well. She did have attitude, points for that. But there was still no way he was going to see a freakin doctor!

"Fine, okay, well how about you check me over, and if I die driving home, I won't blame you."

"Cause my conscience is _so_ going to let me do that."

"Hey, I'm being serious here!"

"Really, I didn't know that was possible."

"Ya, I know-HEY!"

"If it took you _that long_ to figure that one out, I don't want to know what you're like in a normal state."

"Shut up and look at my head."

"FINE!" Artemis shouted, (finally relenting! Wally internally celebrated a victory. Harpy: 0, Wall-man: 1), storming over and flashing a bright flash light in his eyes.

"OW!"

"You asked for it!"

"A little gentler would be appreciated!"

"_Oh no_, I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Thank you!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...that was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

"No, duh."

Wally flinched as she flashed the horrendously bright light (like the lightning that struck, the prison cell, Cheshire's flash bombs) back into his _(stunning, spectacular, brilliant, like his mothers)_ green eyes. Up close, her slightly concerned grey eyes were even prettier, even more intense. Wally liked them, and said as much.

"Your eyes are pretty."

"..."

Ok, so maybe he hadn't meant to say that out loud, but who cares.

...the blush on his freckled checks said as much.

"Ah, sorry, didn't mean to say that out loud," Wally said nervously, arm reaching back and rubbing his neck as the bright red continued to spread across his _very_ pale and _very_ freckled body.

"Uh, that's, that's fine." Artemis mumbled in that incredibly se-

No, no he was not thinking that. This women was out of bounds, and there was no room for dating in a villains life. At all. Like, it could get them killed (_just like Linda, just like mom and dad_). So he should probably drop it. And not say what he was thinking.

"So, you want to go to see a movie? I heard Platinum Flash premiers tonight."

And not invite her to see a _superhero_ movie, mush less one about his _arch nemesis_ the Flash! Great Einstein, what was _wrong_ with him? (_Do you want to get her killed? Just like them, just like that little girl who got in the way?_)

"You know, for almost eating your stores food before paying for it."

Good lord, he was making it worse. (_Worse than living in a land of guilt and suffering, in solitude, forced to become what you're not_).

"I mean, I was gonna pay for it, but, you know, high metabolism and all that, and-"

Dig your hole deeper, why don't you? (_Just like their graves, and wishingwishingwishing you weren't stuck here_).

And of course, Artemis sat back on her heels, wide eyed, watching him ramble on like a freight train. This night couldn't get any worse could it?

"-sorry for sounding _really_ stupid right now, my brain usually filters out most of the stupid things I say, and current filter is just a _little bit broken_-"

It got worse. The joys of being a speedster who didn't think such mundane things through. Really, _what_ was he thinking? Honestly, he was surprised he hadn't started spouting off the Leauge of Shadow's hideouts and all his (_poor, unfortunate, innocent_) victims.

Finally, the only sane person in the room covered his rambling mouth with a gloved hand and he glanced back up at the-girl-who-was-super-pretty-but-he-probably-shouldn't-have-asked-out.

Artemis smiled slightly, "A, a movie sounds, great, Wally. I would love to."

"Really?" Wally sat strait up at that and nearly hit his head against hers, "Geez, I'm sorry! I am sooooo..."

His voice trailed off as Artemis sat there smirking at him.

"What?" he asked in a (slightly nervous, but not really) confused tone.

"Is the great Wall-man nervous about taking a girl out to a date?" Artemis mocked playfully, dodging and laughing as he attempted to swat her shoulder, missing almost entirely.

"Maybe I should just take you home, you seem a little...out of it."

"M'fine. 'll wear off in a min...or two..."

Huffing to herself, Artemis grabbed Wally's hands and pulled him to his feet.

"Woah there, Baywatch! Another day it is, I'm getting you home now."

"M'fine, I'm fine!"

Ignoring his protests, Artemis slipped her arm around his waist and pulled an arm around her shoulder so she could help him awkwardly stumble out of the store. Artemis waved to the last employee, who was half asleep anyways, and pulled Wally through the parking lot.

"Um, my bikes that way," Wally said, pointing in the opposite direction.

Artemis snorted, still supporting Wally's weight with ease. "Ya, because I'm going to _let_ you drive like this. C'mon, my car's just around the bend."

After walking (stumbling) over to her grey (falling apart) vehicle, Wally was fairly sure he was going to pass out (and he should not be trusting her this easy. It's going to make the betrayal-because theres alwaysalways_always_ betrayal-worse). Artemis fumbled through her pockets until she found the keychain and unlocked the car with a click. Gently, at least gentler than she'd been all night, Artemis opened the passenger side door and helped Wally clamber inside, double checking he had his seat belt locked correctly before shutting the door and getting in herself.

"So, where do you-?" Artemis glanced over to the passenger side to see her unwilling passenger fluttering his eyes closed. "Ah, no, you're not supposed to fall asleep with a concussion!" She groaned, shaking Wally's shoulders until he blearily opened his eyes to glare at her.

"What?"

"Duh, Kid idiot, you need to stay awake until I make sure there's no permanent damage."

(Why was that so familiar? His mind wasn't cooperating, and he _couldn't remember_)

"Uh-huh, sure," he mumbled, eyes already slipping shut again.

Artemis looked at him, exasperated. "Fine. Just remember this is your fault," and with that she turned on the heavy metal as loud as she dared (without waking the whole neighborhood.)

"Ah!" Wally jumped in his seat, head whipping around wildly, "I'm awake, I'm awake!"

Artemis laughed, and Wally found himself, once again, mesmerized by her unmistakable beauty. "Welcome back to land of the living, your majesty."

With a humph, Wally slouched in his chair and pouted, causing Artemis to laugh again. Wally allowed himself a small grin as she pulled out of the parking lot. He realized that none of the items he'd intended to buy had actually made it out of the store, but that was alright. Because this one was a keeper.

He just really hoped she didn't look at his watch...when he...fell...asleep...

**A/N**

**What did ya think? Lovin the Spitfire? Not too much angst in this chapter, but the next one is gonna be a step up from it (though we'll really get into it in a reflection chapter). In case anyone was wondering, they will meet in battle at some point, but no guarantee's at recognition!**

**So, I know I said there'd be capes this chapter, and I'm really sorry! But guaranteed capes next chapter! (And hey, all those references and the watch thing in the end had to count for _something_, right?)**

**R&amp;R always appreciated!**

**Kisses!**

**Alyss**


	3. Of Capes and Civvies

**A/N**

**Chapter 3, weeeeeee!**

**Again HUUUUGE THANKYOU to Actionfactintictionfan for reviewing! Don't worry, I'll be getting there soon! *insert Robin crackle* Hint hint, not first time they've met. Let your mind rove freeeeeee! ;) I love your input! You are AWESOME! I'll do my best to update every day this week! (Though it all really depends on if I procrastinate my studying for my AP tests or not).**

**Anyway, Chapter 3. Hope ya'll like it!**

**Wally is a part of the League of Shadows and anonymously feeds the Justice League information he manages to hack and slip out. Cheshire is his partner in crime, and they attempt to take down the Shadow's, risking their lives in the process. Both are resigned to the fact that they'll be stuck in this limbo of sides the rest of their lives until Artemis, Jade's sister, is captured. And Wally will do anything to keep her safe. Isn't that what boyfriends were for?**

**Summary: Split-Personality Complex, they said. It didn't really matter, he reasoned, because he was going to die anyway. He let loose an insane laugh, doubling over with hysterics and tears. He never expected to live long, anyway. **

**He still wished he could clear his name.**

**'Watch yourself, Baywatch'- internal thought or voices**

**"Be as Chalant as you like."-Talking**

**_'I am Fate'_****\- internal demons**

**Song(s):**

**Danger - 4h30 (Savant Remix)**

**Shirobon ft. Camden Cox - Running My Head**

**Voicians - Loner (Joulz Remix)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. **

**Chapter 3**

**Of Capes and Civvies**

BLEEEEEEEEP!

Wally sprung to his feet, one hand pressing down the communicator and the other mindlessly searching for his super suit.

"What's the sitch Chesh?" Wally hissed, head pounding from...something.

"Meeting at 5, usual place. Do not be late. Everyone's coming," Jade's voice rang quietly.

"Oh. I'lll meet you-" Wally paused mid-sentence, finally glancing around the room he was in. One, it definentally wasn't his. Two, it was slightly more run-down than his apartment, and three, he was in his civvies.

Hesitantly, Wally glanced back at his comm. link, "I'm going to have to call you back."

"D1 out."

"D2 out."

(Their duo name was the Dastardly Duo. Hence the D's).

What exactly had happened here? Last thing Wally remembered was-

Oh yeah! Artemis had dragged him to her apartment and practically shoved him in the bed to get some rest while she told her mom what was going on. How strange. He must've hit his head pretty hard last night to let someone take him somewhere (he actually had no idea where he was right now) without putting up a fight.

"Hey West, see you've finally decided to join the land of the living," a husky voice said, making him jump.

Looking at her again reminded Wally exactly why he had trusted her in the first place. Artemis was clad in a green tee shirt with a Green Arrow insignia and grey sweats that hung lightly against her hips. She smiled at him and he relaxed, because she just had that _air_ of trustworthiness, eyes that spoke of truth and justice. (Unlike his, that spoke of pain and darkness-how, no, _why_ did she trust him? She did look familiar...how strange...)

He grinned and unabashedly stared at her, "A little hard when you gave me a concussion."

She rolled her eyes at him. He considered warning her that they were going to end up stuck that way. "You're welcome. And my mom wants to meet you, get your lazy self out here."

"Alright I'm comin! And Artemis," she turned around with a questioning look in her eyes. Wally smiled genuinely, "Thanks for helping me out last night."

"No problem," she said, a small blush overtaking her cheeks, "but you know, it was your fault in the first place."

"Hey!"

She laughed and walked down the narrow hallway, turning a corner. Wally stood there for a second, smiling after her.

A moment too long, apparently. Artemis stuck her head back around the corner, blond hair draping dramatically and eyes twinkling like his mom's wedding ring. "You coming or what? I swear my mom doesn't bite!"

"I'm comin, I'm comin!" he held his hands up in surrender, following her to the kitchen and table, tugging at the sleeves of his long sleeved blue shirt.

"Wow, something smells good!" Wally praised, turning into the kitchen.

"Why thank you, Wally!" said an older women, turning her wheelchair around and smiling at him.

"Wally, this is my mom, Paula Crock; mom, this is that boy I was telling you about, Wally," Artemis introduced, stepping back to let them shake hands. Or, more like get crushed in a friendly hug. Wally gasped slightly, because _dang_, that women was _strong_!

"Hello Mrs. Crock," Wally wheezed out, hugging the women back. (_It hurt so much worse when he realized his mother wasn't the one hugging him back._)

"Oh, no need for formalities Wally, call me Paula!" she answered kindly, releasing him from her bone-crushing hug. "It's so nice that Artemis finally brought a boy home!"

"Mom!"

Paula smiled, waving her hand in her daughter's direction. "Don't mind Artemis, she's always been shy about her friends."

"MOM!"

Wally chuckled along with Paula, smirking slightly at Artemis. "It's alright, I guess this is usual because," he paused dramatically, "we met when she gave me a concussion!"

**"WALLY WEST!"**

The two of them laughed at Artemis's embarrassed expression, Wally taking the time to look around the place. The kitchen was a little old, but it was very well kept and lovingly used, and the Vietnamese breakfast Paula was cooking looked really delicious.

Wally's stomach kept reminding him that he hadn't eaten since last night.

A thought occurred to Wally and he paused, looking at the two females who were currently engaged in a heated discussion. They both had Vietnamese roots, judging from Artemis's facial structure and Paula's accent. A lot like-no, that was too far fetched. Jade would've told him!

Right?

Anyway, back to the present!

"Would you like some Pho, Wally?" Paula asked him, holding out a bowl of the most mouth watering dish he'd ever seen.

"Ohmygoodnessyesplease!" he hurriedly said, careful not to slip into speed-talk while gently lifting the bowl out of the caring women's hands.

"Here, let me help you with those," Wally said, grabbing the other two bowls Paula had ladled, balancing them carefully on his arms and placing them at three set spots on the worn hardwood table.

Artemis rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm while Paula thanked him for taking them to the table for her. After they all sat down and Paula said the coolest sounding prayer in Vietnamese (he had absolutely no idea what she'd said) they all grabbed their forks and dug in, Wally with more relish than the other two occupants. His mind melted as soon as the soup touched his mouth. (_His dad would have chuckled at his predictable-ness_).

"Mmmm, Paula thank you so much! This is delicious!" Wally stated with enthusiasm, savoring the taste.

"Thanks mom," Artemis said, brushing her hair behind her shoulder in a loose ponytail.

A crinkled smile formed on Paula's face, "Of course, you are welcome! You can have seconds, if you wish, Artemis and I cannot eat all of this ourselves," she suggested, smiling again as Wally hurriedly finished the bowl and went off to grab another. (_You never know when your last meal could be, like the man sipping coffee in the resturaunt he'd blown up._)

The meal was amazing, as well as the experience of having a full family meal with people to share it with (Stakeout take-out with Cheshire did not count). Wally was a bit disappointed that it was over, but knew he'd already lingered longer than he should have (what would he do if the Shadow's caught up with him?).

And so he found himself gracefully (at least, in his head) bowing out, all the while thanking both of them.

"See you around, Baywatch," she smirked, leaning on the door frame.

"Refrain from bashing my head in next time we meet," he snarked, smiling at the indignant splutters she made. "And, in case you ever find yourself in need of my amazing presence, here's my number," Wally handed her a folded slip of paper, which she pocketed.

"So, how're you getting back to Central?" Artemis asked in her deep, throaty voice, eyebrow raised in challenge.

"What?"

"You're in Gotham right now, goofball," she smiled at his drawn-out groan. "Oh, grow up, I'm sure you'll survive the journey back."

Wally rolled his eyes, "My wallet might not though. Shame, I guess I'll remember to wear a helmet next time I see you so then I won't have to worry about such trivial matters," he grinned, swooping in and kissing her cheek, running away in a storm of laughter.

Artemis stood frozen in the doorway, long after he'd left, hand held to the spot he'd kissed her.

She smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Once he was out of sight of both Artemis and civilians, Wally slipped on a spare pair of goggles and pulled his hood up to hide his face before taking off just below he speed of sound. Didn't want to give away his presence to a certain clan of Bats.

He stopped just shy of the parking lot, walking out of an alley like he'd been there the whole time, revved up his bike and took off back home. Visor on safely, Wally flipped on his communicator to a secure channel.

"D2, checking in."

"D1, online. What's your status, Catalyst? You left me _hanging_ there this morning. I was worried you'd found someone else," Cheshire teased in her deep, throaty voice (now where had he heard this before?).

Catalyst rolled his eyes, "Nothing too big, Cheshire, just ran into a spot of trouble."

"What kind of trouble? It wasn't on the news and nobody contacted me." She sounded uninterested, but Wally knew she'd tensed up in her chair.

"Civvies trouble, Chesh. A random girl gave me a concussion, by accident, and I passed out so she took me to her place."

"She what?" Cheshire's voice suddenly got dangerous. "Do you know what could've happened? I swear, you could've-"

Catalyst groaned, "I know, I know, I was very lucky she was only a civilian. Didn't realize anything, thought she'd only hit a customer, a rather handsome customer, if I do say so myself-"

"This is no time for joking, Cat," Cheshire interrupted, angered," you could have been found out and that would be the end of us!"

"I'm sorry, my body just wasn't prepared for something like that, especially after last night." Unconsciously, Catalyst flexed his still healing hand (Cheshire had gotten bored and decided breaking it was the only available source of entertainment).

Cheshire sighed over the link, and Catalyst grinned, knowing he'd won. "Look, all I'm saying is that we have to be more cautious than ever. The entire League is going to be there tonight, and soon after it'll be our initiation. We are so close, and you need to bring your A-game."

"Speaking of which," Wally dodged another slow car, barely making a red light, "what caused this meeting in the first place? And how come I wasn't alerted?"

"I was contacted through Sportsmaster, it's an invite only sort of gathering, so obviously, I had to tell you since you weren't around to get yours from Sensei. Do you know what kind of story I had to make up for you?"

"Thanks, I owe you, again."

"Don't mention it. I'll let you know when I need to call in a favor."

Catalyst groaned, "Soooooo not what I meant."

Sitting in her rundown apartment, Cheshire paused from sharpening her Sai's to grin ferally. "I know."

Rolling his eyes, Catalyst signed out "D2 high flying."

"D1 out."

Wally finally reached his garage and parked his bike, running his hand over the paint to reveal any scratches (thankfully, there were none). He ran back into his house, quickly changing into his Catalyst suit (it popped out of his watch and Wally felt super cool, until the suit got stuck) and eating his second breakfast (leftover chicken and green beans. Never claim Wally isn't a health nut).

Glancing around the room once more to double check if he'd forgotten anything, he slipped his goggles on and raced outside, zooming off towards Star City, intent on wrecking havoc with his partner in crime (he did have to keep up appearances, after all. And who was he to argue against the chance to anger his _favorite_ heroes?). The nice thing about living in the country was that nobody was around to see Wally race about in his Catalyst suit. Plus, the exercise back and forth to different cities every other day certainly helped his speed (not to mention his physical shape. But he certainly had enough of that training with that during the academy...).

After a few minutes, Catalyst reached the meeting point (skidding to a stop) with Cheshire already waiting, Sai's strapped to her back. A quick nod and a smirk was all that was needed for Cheshire to jump onto Catalyst's back, the latter who took off with a bang as he passed the sound barrier.

"Green Arrow is so overdue a visit, you know," she mumbled into his ear, arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

He smirked to himself, already feeling the thrill of a fight coming on, "I do believe we can arrange something."

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! Love ya'll!**

**SPITFIRE CENTRAL!**

**If ****anyone was wondering about Wally's somewhat enthusiasm for wreaking havoc, well, he's not entirely a good guy. He doesn't like hurting people and he's obviously got some issues to work through (hint hint), but to have stayed that long in the Shadow's game, he's got to enjoy it somewhat. Don't worry, he's still a good guy, just with issues. Like, a lot (hint hint).**

**Cheshire, on the other hand, has less qualms about killing, but she doesn't do so unnecessarily or without purpose. She's not a go-on-a-killing-rampage-because-I'm-bored kind of person, she was corrupted at a young age and follows orders. That, of course, doesn't mean she can't look out for her sister (hint hint...).**

**And just a reminder, Cheshire views Wally as a little brother, sort of like a replacement Artemis. She's got the urge to protect him because he still (not really) innocent, and she wants to make it up somehow. Plus, she's a little lonely and Wally provides her with several sources of entertaiment. Recap-both care for each other in a sibling-like manor, but kinda flirt due to boredom and to keep up appearances. If the Shadow's, or anyone else, found that the two were closer than just a 'casual fling', it could be used against them. **

**Pho- a very popular Vietnamese breakfast dish, a bit like a soup (from what I've gathered). **

**R&amp;R!**

**Kisses!**

**Alyss**


	4. Mr Left and Miss Deputy

**A/N**

**Hehe, couldn't resist ;) As it is now, I'm overdue on doing some homework, but that can wait. I really needed to get this down! Hope ya'll like!**

**To actresspdx, actionfactionfictionfan, and arrowflash, thanks for ****reviewing! I really hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! I promise to try and update more often, but feel free to bug me if I don't!**

**Wally is a part of the League of Shadows and anonymously feeds the Justice League information he manages to hack and slip out. Cheshire is his partner in crime, and they attempt to take down the Shadow's, risking their lives in the process. Both are resigned to the fact that they'll be stuck in this limbo of sides the rest of their lives until Artemis, Jade's sister, is captured. And Wally will do anything to keep her safe. Isn't that what boyfriends were for?**

**Summary: Split-Personality Complex, they said. It didn't really matter, he reasoned, because he was going to die anyway. He let loose an insane laugh, doubling over with hysterics and tears. He never expected to live long, anyway. **

**He still wished he could clear his name.**

**'Watch yourself, Baywatch'- internal thought or voices**

**"Be as Chalant as you like."-Talking**

**_'I am Fate'_****\- internal demons**

**Song(s):**

**Danger - 4h30 (Savant Remix)**

**Shirobon ft. Camden Cox - Running My Head**

**Voicians - Loner (Joulz Remix)**

**Disclaimer: Always look at Chapter 1. But really, I don't own this. At all.**

**Chapter 4**

**Mr. Left and Miss. Deputy**

Catalyst dodged another angry fist, laughing slightly at the angry archer's persistence. He could go like this for hours and still relish their little game of cat and mouse. Cheshire seemed to be enjoying the same pastime over with Red Arrow (inwardly, Wally crinkled his nose at her taste in men, but whatever). It seemed GA was out for the count, so Catalyst and Jade were enjoying their time with their two favorite archers before the covert ops Young Justice team arrived.

"The itty-bitty archer climbed up the Star tower," he hummed, laughing as Tigress shot an exploding arrow at the spot he'd been occupying only moments before. Ohhhh, she was taking out the big guns. He wondered how'd he'd managed to piss her off. Then again, the line of burning buildings could count for something, or maybe it was because he'd insulted her hair. She seemed very protective of the long locks, probably some vain girl thing.

Her leg flew up as she attempted to knock him out, but he easily blocked it and flipped her over. Impressivly, she landed in a crouch and was on him again in seconds. He was forced to bring his forearms up in defense as a barrage of fists continually hit towards his face. He sped back a few steps, just managing to deflect a blow towards his chest. He was definitely grinning manically now, but he didn't really care because someone with skills was actually fighting him. Tigress rolled over again, bringing her bow up in the same movement to fire three arrows at him. Catalyst laughed, calmly picking each out of the air. He was only marginally taken off guard as she grinned at him. He looked at the arrows in confusion, brows furrowed until eyes hidden behind goggles widened.

They exploded, and Wally yelled in pain as it burnt his hands and arms. Thankfully, he scowled at the sneering girl, his armor had taken most of the blast, but it freaking _hurt_. All the barriers around his mind shattered and he sped towards her aggressively, taunting her, watching as her expression got darker with each moment.

"Really," he laughed, "what's so special about you heroes?" Another kick to the chest, an out of breath grunt. "You always seem to end up disappearing, getting injured, losing; honestly, what are your reasons for doing this?" He bit back a yell; she bit back a scream. Another bomb exploded. "There's only two of us, you see, Cheshire and I. We only have each other and yet always win against a group of heroes. Take for example, Kid Flash." She froze, he punched, she dodged, he laughed.

Her demeanor had changed once again, to something black, something darker. "What are you talking about. _What did you DO TO HIM_?!" She screamed, punches becoming harder, more ferocious. He snickered. (She was a mirror image to that day in the past; the horrible one where he screamed and cried for hours and hours).

"Oh, it was easy," Catalyst laughed, taking a quick bite out of an energy bar before continuing on. She snarled at him. "Kid was so slow he didn't realize what had happened until it was too late, and well," he shrugged, "he wasn't too hard to kill."

Her eyes widened, her body quivered, tears forming. A bated breath was sucked in. Because today was the day, and Artemis, Tigress, was about to scream.

Tigress yelled a war cry and slammed her body into his, momentarily stunning him. Not that it really mattered, time around him was like jelly, so he calmly picked himself up and began running again as her body continued to fall in slow motion with tears in her eyes (he tried to ignore how much her expression reminded him of Linda's as she _fellfellfell_).

Cheshire was kissing Red Arrow, again, and he felt the presence of a mental hum. Martian girl, then. Sighing because the fun was over, he calmly picked up the money and explosives Joker was dying to try out. He tapped Cheshire on the shoulder, and she flipped in the air, leaving her victim breathless and landing on Catalyst's back with practiced ease. A wink at Tigress (her glare was almost as explosive as these bombs) and a short wave to Young Justice and Catalyst sped away.

It wouldn't do to be late to the Shadow's meeting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In Central City, Barry Allen, aka the Flash, cried silently over a small picture of a grinning red haired kid. He was only eight years old, toothy grin and sparkling eyes displaying an innocence he'd never be able to grow out of.

Today was the anniversary. The day of Kid Flash's, Wally West's, death.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wally grinned at Cheshire, who rolled her eyes and smacked his arm again. They were standing towards the back of the Shadow's meeting (in the Shadows), listening to various villains give reports on victories, loot, heroes to avoid, damage done, etc. Catalyst was bored. And being bored did not fit into his agenda (which also did not exist). The dark room was illuminated only by a computer and projector (retro much?), filled to the brim with villains from all over; even Queen Bee had made an appearance.

He glanced around the room, taking in the criminals scattered in small troops of trusted associates. Sensei, talking a lot, Sportsmaster, glaring at him again, Joker, urgh plain creepy, and-

-oooh, there he was.

Icicle Jr. glared at him from another corner, tossing a frost snow ball menacingly. The two had crossed paths often and developed a mutual dislike of one another, Catalyst because his fast speed always made him warm and Icicle Jr. because of his constant cold and avoidance of heat. At least at first. Then there had been those missions, but who really counted that?

He smirked. Icicle Jr. snarled.

Cheshire pinched his arm again and he turned back to the front. Blah blah blah, something about a new venom formula, teen heroes, kidnapping, the usual...

...wait. Teen heroes?-

-the glass exploded.

**A/N**

**Soooo, what'd you think? I decided to add the Barry thing in because I want to add his interactions with Wally in. He's basically a second father to him, and I can see him living with Barry and Iris later in the story.**

**...maybe at the end.**

**Sorry it's so short! I haven't updated in around a week/2 weeks, so I wanted to get something out there. I promise the next one will be longer! **

**Did the chapter title confuse anyone? I was thinking along the lines of Wally is left, because we usually think of left as wrong, and Artemis (Tigress) is basically a deputy (to Green Arrow). **

**R&amp;R!**

**Kisses!**

**Alyss**


	5. A Date with Destiny and a Beautiful Girl

**A/N**

**Chaaaaaapta 5! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed this story or any of my other stories! You guys are awesome! I tried to PM all of you who did review, but just send me a message if I forgot to reply! All your input is very helpful and reminds me of plot holes and such! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Wally is a part of the League of Shadows and anonymously feeds the Justice League information he manages to hack and slip out. Cheshire is his partner in crime, and they attempt to take down the Shadow's, risking their lives in the process. Both are resigned to the fact that they'll be stuck in this limbo of sides the rest of their lives until Artemis, Jade's sister, is captured. And Wally will do anything to keep her safe. Isn't that what boyfriends were for?**

**Summary: Split-Personality Complex, they said. It didn't really matter, he reasoned, because he was going to die anyway. He let loose an insane laugh, doubling over with hysterics and tears. He never expected to live long, anyway. **

**He still wished he could clear his name.**

**'Watch yourself, Baywatch'- internal thought or voices**

**"Be as Chalant as you like."-Talking**

**_'I am Fate'_****\- internal demons**

**Song(s):**

**Danger - 4h30 (Savant Remix)**

**Shirobon ft. Camden Cox - Running My Head**

**Voicians - Loner (Joulz Remix)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice...oh, the things that would happen...**

**Chapter 5**

**A Date with Destiny and a Beautiful Girl**

Wally ducked under the flying pieces of rubble, pulling Cheshire down with him. Above them, the sounds of combat filled the air, and Catalyst quickly pulled his partner (who was about to unsheathe her swords) out of the room.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, pulling at the iron-grip Wally had on her arm. Ignoring her, Catalyst pulled her onto his back and began running. Jade ducked her head and kept her eyes closed as the world zipped by, wind whipping her hair about, trusting her partner in his decision.

"Did you or did you not just see that both Young Justice and half the Justice League just crashed a secure warehouse?" Catalyst gritted his teeth, speeding away from the catastrophic (hehe, puns) scene. Trees zipped by his line of vision, and he passed the edge of Gotham carefully. Cheshire rolled her eyes, glancing behind them. Her eyes widened.

"GET DOWN!" she yelled in his ear, catching the back of his knees mid stride, causing them to tumble rather harshly across the greenery and land beside a tree. Cheshire sprung to her feet and dragged her moaning partner behind the forestry, just as a gust of wind alerted them of the Flash's presence. Jade held her breath, covering Wally's mouth so his panting wouldn't give them away.

She heard some shuffling, a muffled communication, ruffling brush. And then a burst of air and silence. Carefully, Cheshire glanced out from behind the tree, Sai's clutched in her hands, a smoke bomb at her hip. Catalyst was inches behind her, ready to rush them away if needed. Nothing.

Then a sharp blow to the head, and Cheshire slammed beck into the tree trunk. She looked up to see a Birdarang pinning her uniform to the trunk, a blinking light coming from the center of the device. Then they exploded and she knew no more.

Catalyst yelled, speeding towards where the device had come from, after hiding his partner and checking her vitals. The little rundown structure at the edge of the clearing was the only explanation, and he was not about to let some teenaged heroes get away with damaging his surrogate sister. In circles and circles he ran, creating a miniature tornado and slowly leading it over to the building. He heard a yell, then the boy wonder jumped from the rooftop, grappling gun already pulling him to a tree away from the building. Which Wally proceeded to destroy (carefully, of course. He watched Robin closely to make sure he didn't fall).

They saw what they wanted to see, a shadow, a phantom of the night. They never saw the blinding light that appeared in disguise.

His senses twitched, making him turn around. Danger. Right.

Roundhouse kick. A right hook, two jabs, and a slide at the feet.

Shouts, yelling, footsteps pounding.

Neatly ducking under a Birdarang, Catalyst was forced to bend his body in a partial split to avoid an onslaught of arrows hailing from above. He groaned. Of course it had been too perfect.

Cursing loudly, he was again forced to dodge. Einstein, he was so stupid! Of course the freaking boy wonder wouldn't come without backup!

He scowled darkly as he noticed the rest of the covert ops team arrive in a flurry of yelling and weapons. Kid Flash glanced to his side and sighed; thanks to Cheshire's incapacitation, he was left to fight baby justice alone...again.

The smaller member of the Dynamic Duo spun again, managing to land a hard kick to Wally's already bruised ribs (one word; Joker).

He mentally glared at the Martian girl who was attempting to bust through his mind, key word being attempt, heavy on the tempt (two syllables: Scarecrow).

Water boy attempted to electrocute him (dude, super powers by lightning ring any bells?), and Arrow-girl (Tigress) was shooting exploding arrows at him (vibrating his molecules enough to avoid damage was a handy trick).

Honestly, he was a little insulted by their attempts.

But then the dirty cheaters brought out the secret weapon.

"AAARGH!" the wall of muscle yelled at him, running faster then Wally would've anticipated for a guy that size and wrapping steel-like arms around his torso. And then he squeezed.

Wally gasped, feeling his already bruised ribs and fractured wrist scream in protest. He struggled to breath, little gasps of air his only life line. He needed to-he needed to; he couldn't remember because his mind was turning dark and thoughts turning fuzzy. He did know that he had to get some air in fast.

So with a final push of effort, he vibrated his molecules hard, making Muscle's yell in pain from a speedster-induced rug burn.

The dude finally released his hold on Wally, who feel to the floor and grabbed his neck, gasping for breath. Now that his ears weren't ringing, he could hear the rest of the team yelling at, uh, apparently Superboy, for nearly chocking him to death. Honestly, what a great bunch of protectors he had.

Speaking of which...

Wally staggered to his feet, hand still clutching his throat. Without looking back at Baby Justice, all who scrambled towards him with cries of anger, he ran as fast as he could out of the clearing and to the pier where'd he'd dropped his partner. He landed a few seconds later, recovering slightly from his time as Superboy's stress ball.

"Took you long enough, Catalyst," a voice purred from the shadows of the overhanging canopy of trees.

Catalyst groaned, still rubbing his throat but standing up to glare at Cheahire. "Ya, thanks for the help, partner."

Cheshire rolled her eyes, nimbly jumping down from her perch to stand in front of him. "Oh, save your breath; you said you wanted practice, so I gave you some alone time."

"Natrually, this includes not telling your colleague about the potential hostile; really, who could ask for a better partner?" Wally stretched his arms above his head, groaning as the joints popped back into place. "You really couldn't bother to tell me that you were recovered so I could pick you up?"

"Of course not; what sort of training would you have gotten if I did that?" The underbrush ruffled as Jade made her way over to Wally, who pouted, crossing his arms and turning away from her. She rolled her eyes and jumped on his back. "Just go already; I promise I'll buy you a gallon of ice cream to make up for it."

Wally perked up, grinning largely as he adjusted the assassin before taking off in a sprint into the darkening Gotham skyline.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Team, report." Batman growled at the sheepish heroes. Artemis crossed her arms as she looked up at the cave's ceiling, already changed out of her Tigress uniform from her patrolling in Star city. Robin was fiddling with his many pockets, Megan was crossing and uncrossing her feet, and Kaldur stood next to a clearly upset Conner. It was a week after the big-bust, as Robin liked to call it, and Batman finally managed to make time for the Team's report. The Justice League managed to capture many of the villains that had been spotted at the 'meeting', but it had been a big job, and most of the League had been too busy in the attempts to catch them all to talk to the Team.

Aqualad stepped forward, hands held behind him in a military style, as was usual with him. "The Flash managed to track down Catalyst and Cheshire, and left to find Poisin Ivy, allowing us to try and capture the two. Robin managed to knock out Cheshire, but Catalyst sped her to some unknown location and proceeded to destroy the building we were hidden in. We were attempting to capture him, but Superboy-well, he held onto Catalyst just a little too hard, and he vibrated his molecules so Superboy was forced to drop him. He escaped just as Robin was about to put on an inhibitor collar."

Batman nodded curtly, black cape swishing behind him as he headed for the Zeta. "Team, get some rest; Superboy, a word with Canary. Robin, we're leaving." The acrobat grinned and cartwheeled out of the room with his mentor.

Superboy grumbled, turning and heading to the counseling room Black Canary had set up. Megan drifted off to bake something again, and Kaldur left to meet with Aquaman. Artemis sighed, pinching her nose and going to the living room, sitting on the couch and pulling out her phone.

She glanced at it, then to Megan to make sure the Martian was busy working. Then she hesitantly pulled out a well worn sheet of paper and typed in the number. A quick message was written, but she hesitated. She'd tried to text him a few times, but Artemis had lost her nerve each time. With a quick bout of determination, she pressed send, then sank into the cushions to wait for a reply.

A beep alerted her, and she flipped open the message.

_To: Arty_Miss_

_From: Baywatch_

_Hey yourself, Arty!_

She grinned.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

From inside his apartment, Wally glanced at the cracked mirror one more time before making his way out of his country house to Gotham, sprinting. Sure, he was early, but better safe than sorry (_Linda had liked it when he was early, he thought she'd probably like it, too_). He took a detour from going strait to her house to pick up one of his extra motorcycles he'd hidden around the city. All that extra money had to be used for _something_ useful.

He jammed a helment on his head and turned on the ignition, grinning as he heard the loud purr. The tires squealed as he sped off, laughing, weaving in and out of traffic. Thankfully, it was a Saturday, so nobody seemed to be going anywhere. In no time at all, Wally arrived at the apartment, taking out the keys and propping the kickstand. He placed the helmet on the handles and (attempted to) straiten his hair before giving it up as a hopeless cause. He gently pulled out a small bouquet of wild flowers and walked up several flights of stairs before he reached her door. He stood there for a moment, taking a deep breath before knocking.

Artemis opened the door seconds latter, smiling at him. He tried not to gape, but it was hard. She was wearing a simple pair of black jeans and her ever-present combat boots, a flowy green top and her hair was down for once. He didn't notice the way a red hue rose to her cheeks, or the appreciative glance she gave his ensemble.

"For you," Wally said, trying desperately not to blush to deeply while holding out the flowers. She smiled brightly, clutching them carefully while bringing them up to her nose to inhale the fragrant scent.

She lowered them and grinned again. "They're beautiful. Thanks, stranger."

"Anytime," he smirked, her grin reminding him of the grocery scene and their disastrous (or asterous, as Robin liked to stay) meeting. Artemis opened the door bit wider and allowed him to step in. Paula beamed at him, wheeling herself over to the pair.

"Wally, it is so good to see you again!" The Vietnamese woman pulled him into one of her famous bone-crushing hugs. He gasped, but grinned, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's great to see you to Mrs. C-Paula. I hope Artemis has been treating you right," he winked at her, ignoring Artemis's indignant snort.

Paula grinned, folding her hands neatly in her lap. "Well, for the most part. But she has been very conflicted on-"

"MOM!" Artemis shouted, placing a hand over her mothers mouth, turning red from embarrassment. That was a _confidential_ piece of information that she would not allow anyone, potential boyfriend or not, to hear. "Ok, so, I'm sure Wally's had a great time seeing you again, but we really need to leave, so bye, we'll be back at 11, and all that." With every word, Wally was dragged towards the door as Artemis strove to leave before more mortifying stories were shared.

Paula hid her smile behind her hands. "Yes, have fun, stay warm, and keep out of trouble! I'm trusting you to make sure she doesn't do anything, Wally."

"MOM!"

"And don't forget your jacket!"

**A/N**

**And that's a wrap! Chapter 5 at its best! Hope you liked it, I finally got in some more Spitfire! Do you want to see their date? After this, I'm going to do a sort-of-kind-of time skip so we can get to the good part of the story. I might just add in a few other events before getting onto the main meat, tell me what you guys would like! You could also totally ignore this; do you want a super long story? OPINIONS ARE REQUIRED! ****R&amp;R!**

**Kisses!**

**Alyss**


	6. Detectives of all sorts

**A/N**

**Soooo here's chapter 6! Sorry it took me so long, I was working on other things and just recently remembered/was reminded (thanks Scarlette Smith!) its been around a week since I've updated. Watch closely, young grasshoppers, because the fun is just beginning! I got several requests to write out their date, so I decided I'd do my best to provide!**

**Thanks to all y'all that reviewed this story/showed support for my other ones! Especially PrettyKity Luvs U (All those reviews were whelming!), Scarlette Smith (Love the support and reviews! You are asterous!), actionfactionfictionfan, and everyone else who read/followed/favorited this story/all my other ones.**

**Wally is a part of the League of Shadows and anonymously feeds the Justice League information he manages to hack and slip out. Cheshire is his partner in crime, and they attempt to take down the Shadow's, risking their lives in the process. Both are resigned to the fact that they'll be stuck in this limbo of sides the rest of their lives until Artemis, Jade's sister, is captured. And Wally will do anything to keep her safe. Isn't that what boyfriends were for?**

**Summary: Split-Personality Complex, they said. It didn't really matter, he reasoned, because he was going to die anyway. He let loose an insane laugh, doubling over with hysterics and tears. He never expected to live long, anyway. **

**He still wished he could clear his name.**

**'Watch yourself, Baywatch'- internal thought or voices**

**"Be as Chalant as you like."-Talking**

**_'I am Fate'_****\- internal demons**

**Song(s):**

**Danger - 4h30 (Savant Remix)**

**Shirobon ft. Camden Cox - Running My Head**

**Voicians - Loner (Joulz Remix)**

**Bangarang- Skrillex**

**Disclaimer: Nein, nicht, nada, nu, no. No ownership for this chick, sadly...**

**Chapter 6**

**Detectives of all sorts**

After much debating ("Arty, you _have_ to go to a Carnival _at least_ once in your life!") Wally had driven them to the Carnival that was in town. Naturally, he'd been grinning the whole time as he felt her arms wrapped around his chest as she leaned into him, whopping each time the bike was jolted and flew through the air. Wally resolved to take her skydiving next (he knew his fellow adrenaline junkie would enjoy it, too).

He'd parked the bike and tied it down (anything that wasn't was immediately stolen-this _was_ Gotham, after all) while Artemis had stared up at the scene in awe. Flashing lights and shrieking laughter captivated her, and Wally grinned, dragging his date to buy tickets and then enjoy the fun.

They'd been there for about two hours so far, and weren't even half way down with all the rides. Which, admittedly, was alright with him-they'd visited half the food vendors instead.

Wally grinned at Artemis from across the wheel as they spun their tea cup faster and faster, laughing the whole time. Artemis's eyes lit up as she laughed, her hair whipping around like a halo. He tried not to stare, _really!_, but her happiness was just contagious. They were honestly too old for the ride, but Wally had insisted she try it at least once, and dragged her into a large green and orange cup despite her eye rolling.

Wally gently lifted Artemis to her feet, grinning (she was smiling dizzily).

"Now wasn't that fun?" Artemis stuck her tongue out at him, a wide grin taking over her face nonetheless.

Wally's eyes widened as he spotted one of his favorite rides. "Come on, lets go on that one!" Wally excitedly grabbed Artemis's hand, pulling her into the crowd. (Thank God she was wearing boots-otherwise, she would've fallen face first into the dirt already).

"Wally, slow down!" Artemis said, smirking slightly. She dug her feet into the ground, slowing them down, but Wally just stopped and picked her up, making her shriek. "Wally West, you put me down right now!"

"Sorry, no can do," Wally said, snickering as she squirmed, trying to reach solid ground. He merely shifted his arms and continued on his trek, grinning widely.

"West, I swear, if you don't put me down _this instant!_-"

Artemis shrieked again as Wally dropped her to her feet, grabbing his arms for support. She glared at the grinning boy, smacking his arm lightly. "I didn't mean like that, Baywatch!"

Wally ginned at her innocently, grabbing her hand and tugging her along again. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

They ended up collapsing at one of the booths an hour latter, exhausted but happy after the trek through the park. Wally's hair was sticking up every which way, and Artemis still had a wild-eyed look (the richer families were giving them both a wide berth) and they were both laughing. Artemis shivered slightly as the famous Gotham night fell over them, the smog and clouds overhead, a slight wind giving her goosebumps. Wally just grinned at her and offered her a leather jacket, which she gratefully slipped over her shoulders.

They smiled at each other, then blushed at the close proximity. Well, Wally did. Artemis was used to the up-in-your-face confrontations. She naturally slipped her hand into his like they had been doing the whole night.

"Fancy some dinner?" her date asked her, blushing an even deeper red as she stared at him incredulously.

"Wally, we literally ate half the vendors out of business. How in the name of Batman's cat are you still hungry?"

Wally rubbed his neck sheepishly, laughing slightly at the mention of Batman and a cat. He'd have to tell Jade that one. "Alright, how about a cafe then? I know I always have room for dessert." He raised an eyebrow at her, challenging. She smirked, ranking him to his feet and leading him over to the motorcycle.

"You owe me, anyways. What do you think of ice cream?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The mist and smog that hung around Gotham city was briefly disturbed (though Wally was definitely feeling turbed) as a flash of speedster ran through it. Wally wasn't in uniform or civvies, but rather a mix of his old Kid Flash costume and _a lot_ of black. It wouldn't do to be discovered in either the new or old uniform, or even just his civvies (because two of those three were supposed to be dead, and one was a super villain).

He'd taken a chance with Artemis during a moment of weakness (_longing, wishing, remembering the feeling of love, care, concern_), and even that was risky enough. Just a slip of the tongue and Wally's charade would be up (and he hadn't spent the last 8 years scheming and plotting just to lose it in one moment of distractedness).

After dropping his (Date? Girlfriend?) off at her house, he had sprinted down to the drop zone (after changing his cloths, obviously), flash (_good lord_, the puns just kept coming!) drive held tightly in one hand. Cheshire would've come with him, but she'd informed him that she had a prior engagement and that he would have to go alone. Psh, more like a date with Red Arrow.

He carefully sprinted across the seedy town, keeping to the shadows (ha! The Shadows, eh? Get it?) and clenching his fists. Sure, they'd been doing this for _years_, but that didn't make him any less nervous.

Eyeing the cameras that surrounded the building wearily, Wally pulled out a EMP, tossing it to the ground and watching as it worked its magic. The cameras and security locks shorted out, making him grin like a kid in a candy store (he would know; the owner of that shop never let him back in again). He shifted his molecules through the door (one of the only advantages to training with the Shadows-they help you unlock your powers to the fullest) and kept close to the wall, eyeing the corridor wearily. He ghosted over the floor, checking each room before he got to the one he was looking for.

A small monitor was squished in the side of the grey room, surrounded by clutter and boxes. The dust in the air made Wally want to cough, but he held it down, covering his face with his arm (he really needed yo get a face mask). Carefully, he stepped over various piles of junk and old merchandise, sitting down in the old chair and starting up the old PC, typing. The screen finally flickered to life, the green text typing on the screen.

_Computer 34a07 online._

_Access: granted, Renegade 4213rf7._

_Please insert the key._

Wally flipped open the flash drive, inserting it into the computer.

_Would you like to proceed with the transaction?_

The mouse scrolled down, clicking the yes box.

_Processing..._

Wally let out a sigh of relief. Almost done.

He shifted in his chair anxiously as he heard a faint clang from outside. It might be a guard, a rat, a kid; Wally could never be to careful. So when the Computer finally showed the finished progress, he pulled out the drive, turning off the device and speeding out as fast as possible. In the opposite direction of which he came, of course. No need to be caught being careless.

Because of that, he didn't see Tigress enter the room almost seconds latter, eyeing it distrustfully. Then she shrugged, heading out the way she had come. Robin had told her of the disturbance, but it looked to be clear. Thankfully, it was after her date, so she didn't need to disrupt it. And now-though she would never admit it to herself because it was too soft, too, _urgh,_ girly-she sighed dreamily. It had been a nice date.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Is everything set?" asked Sportsmaster, eyes narrowed and weapons in hand. A deep chuckle responded to him, echoing in the bleak warehouse. A few boxes shuttered as the ceiling swayed, and biting winds howled from their gated entry. Lawrence Crock was not an easily intimidated man by any means, and these tactics were starting to bore him.

"Silence your fears, Sportsmaster; the trap has been set and soon your daughter will be returned to you."

"And the bait?"

"Have no idea they're being used. The tracker should lead to us strait to her-and she's only the beginning." Sportsmaster nodded his head in appreciation-he could always respect a chess master, no matter the situation. It never hurt to be prepared, after all.

"You'll have backup." He stiffened despite himself, because everyone knew 'the Crusher' didn't work with anyone. At all. One man show, and all that.

"What."

"Jeeze Crockie, like father like daughter, I suppose." The chilly voice giggled slightly and Lawrence nearly groaned in exasperation because, seriously-him?!

"Icicle Jr. will aid you," the dark voice continued. "Besides you, he is the only one who knows her-without dangerous connections."

He nearly face palmed. "And what, exactly, will he be contributing to this mission-besides his little _puppy love_." The boy in question growled, long shards of ice appearing in his hands.

"Patience, fellow warriors; if we all work together, we will be able to crush this," the man hidden on the screen nearly snickered, "_In_Justice."

Crisis averted, both Shadows bowed to the screens.

The screens flickered to life, and deep voices resounded around the room. "No one escapes the Shadows."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Robin narrowed his eyes as Artemis chattered away about her date with a red haired boy (whose name she refused to disclose, because, apparently, it would give away her civilian identity). The description-it was too similar to a boy he once knew. Coincidence? Maybe. But he'd need to look into it. Call him paranoid, but that itching feeling had refused to let up ever since the 'Big Bust'; and besides, he was always careful. Careful with his friends and family, his identity, his school work-honestly, it was an inherited trait. Why should this situation be any different?

He munched on one of Megan's cookies thoughtfully. It really shouldn't take too long-Bats were known for their efficiency.

**A/N**

**Oh gods, did I just add that? I think I did. Let me hang my head in shame as Cameron joins the plot. I feel a little bad for the guy, honestly, buuuut-opportunity came knocking and I just couldn't refuse!**

**Ahhhh, cliffhanger! Sooooo, what'd you think? Did you like the fluff? I had to add it in :) It's sorta a filler chapter, but it's getting the ball rolling! **

**What do you want to see next chapter? Suggestions are always wanted! ****R&amp;R!**

**Kisses!**

**Alyss**


	7. The Secret As You Know It

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long, but I started writing a few other stories and I've started writing chapter two for a story I haven't published yet that's coming out after I finish this one!**

**BIG NEWS! I adopted the New 52 Earth 2 Batclan from Glimare! It might be a few weeks, but look for that coming up!**

**Summary: He was a talon, he was an owl. The court was toppled and they became brothers. Brothers became vigilantes, and more vigilantes joined the family. A new age of heroes began. **

**That's not the 'official summary', but it gives you a sort-of preview of what's to come! Dick's a talon and Tim's a owl. Add to that Jason, Barbra, Cass, and Stephanie, and you've got the Batclan in the New 52 Earth 2! Highly AU, doesn't really follow the story line. Watch for that coming up!**

**Also, thanks to all y'all who've read, favorited, followed, or reviewed any of my stories!**

**Aaaaaaand, guess what, I switched the summary! I figured it wasn't exactly all that clear what it was about with the other one, sooo I posted sumary two! (which I've had on all my chapter pages anyway, but we'll see if the other one gets me any more views/reviews).**

**Anyway, stuff's picking up now! Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary #1: ****Wally is a part of the League of Shadows and anonymously feeds the Justice League information he manages to hack and slip out. Cheshire is his partner in crime, and they attempt to take down the Shadow's, risking their lives in the process. Both are resigned to the fact that they'll be stuck in this limbo of sides the rest of their lives until Artemis, Jade's sister, is captured. And Wally will do anything to keep her safe. Isn't that what boyfriends were for?**

**Summary #2:**** Split-Personality Complex, they said. It didn't really matter, he reasoned, because he was going to die anyway. He let loose an insane laugh, doubling over with hysterics and tears. He never expected to live long, anyway.**

**He still wished he could clear his name.**

**'Watch yourself, Baywatch'- internal thought or voices**

**"Be as Chalant as you like."-Talking**

**_'I am Fate'_****\- internal demons**

**Song(s):**

**Countdown by Henry Jackman (NEEEEW SONG!)**

**Into the Fray by Henry Jackman (Yes, I know, new song!)**

**Forgiveness by Toby Mac ft Lacrae Remix by Neon Feather**

**Disclaimer: Dude, I wish I owned it!**

**Chapter 7**

**The Secret As You Know It**

It was a perfectly normal day when he got the call. The sun had been shining, he'd been dating Artemis for a few months, and was as happy as could be (despite being a wanted super villain). He'd even gotten a break from the villain work (apparently, the Shadows wanted to lay low until the Justice League stopped searching for them). The number had been untraceable, and, assuming it was Cheshire, he'd picked up.

"I know you're Catalyst," were the only words said across the line in a deep, ominous voice.

Wally froze, eyes darting across the crowded street. "What do you want?"

The person on the other side took a deep breath before continuing. "Wally, I know it's you."

"...Robin?" Wally's eyes frantically darted to the rooftops now, searching for the tell-tale red and black.

"Meet me at building 2047 Scavengers Street at 11 pm tonight if you don't want the Justice League knowing. We need to talk."

Wally didn't get a chance to reply before the line went dead and he was stuck standing at the stoplight.

A sinking feeling filled his chest. The secret was out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wally skidded to a stop, a hood over his face and a mask covering his signature red hair and eyes. He eyed the abandon building warily, desperately hoping Robin hadn't been lying when he said the Justice League wouldn't be here.

Hesitantly, he pushed open the cracked wooden doors with a creek, eyes darting around the cluttered room. Silence. Not a thing out of spot. The whole place looked undisturbed.

"Feeling turbed, KF?"

Wally whipped around, his hood falling away as he desperately searched the warehouse. "What do you want? I came, just like you asked."

Robin dropped down from the rafters, a fluttering cape the only sign that anything had moved. He stalked into the dimly lit circle, an insane smile plastered on his face. "Yes, of course! Let us all bow in his amazing presence. What a trick, what a trick, a best friend back from the dead."

Wally winced, Robin's scathing tone scratching across his skin as he whipped off his mask, earnest green eyes staring at his best friend. "Dick, I can explain-"EXPLAIN? What is there to explain? I thought you were _DEAD_ Wally. You _know_ my past, and yet you had the, _the gale_ to hurt me like this!" Robin's body shook, his fists clenched at his sides. "I-I mourned for you,_ grieved_, thinking they had gotten you! Just, just tell me _why_?" His voice cracked on the last word.

"I-Dick, they_ killed_ my parents. All to get to me. They discovered my identity and-and captured me. I'm only alive because Cheshire managed to save me by making me her partner," Wally took a deep breath, trying to look a frozen Dick in the eye. "I never wanted to-to be on that side, but-it was sort of an opportunity, hidden beneath layers of pain. We-Cheshire and I-are the moles of the Shadows. You know all that information you've been getting from anonymous resources? That's been us. We've had to-to play along to get high enough. Because, ya, we're kind of stuck there now, but at least we can still, still be good despite ruining lives..."

Wally closed his eyes, sighing. "I'm sorry for ever hurting you, for-for causing pain. You can take me in now-I won't resist."

Wally stood there for a moment, arms outstretched. He heard a sigh-then Robin pushed his arms down. His eyes flew open, and he stared in shock at the watery-eyed Grayson who'd taken his own mask off. "Dude, your my best bro. I'm not just going to take you in in cold blood. And, because I'm not turning you in," Dick laughed a little crazed, "then I guess I'll have to help you."

Wally felt a large grin overtaking his face. "Wow, uh, thanks you so much R-"

Dick punched him in the face. Wally hit the floor, yelping slightly. He looked up to see Robin rubbing his wrist, breathing heavily. "There. _Now _we're good."

"Guess I deserved that," Wally groaned, accepting Dick's hand and being hauled to his feet, bruise already rapidly forming and healing.

"Yes, yes you did. Now tell me everything."

*An hour or so latter*

"...and so that's why I have reason to believe that the Shadow's are targeting sidekicks."

Robin nodded, sitting cross-legged on a pile of boxes. "I suppose that theory makes sense, the Joker's been trying to nab me for _years_. I just don't know why they'd choose now of all times to go for us."

Wally shrugged, leaning back against one of the moldy sofas. "I dunno, just keep on your guard. And, uh, it wouldn't hurt to alert Batman."

"Don't worry, he and the League already got the files you sent. Urg, I just realized, Bat's is going to up the security now. Shame, you and 'Mis won't get to smooch as often anymore."

"Uh, Dick?" Wally asked, a dreadful feeling filling him. "_How_ do you know about Artemis? And what has she got to do with anything?"

"Hello, Robin!" the Boy Wonder said, bopping himself on the head. "You don't know yet! Dude, Artemis is Tigress."

"...I have to say, I did not see that one coming."

Dick cackled, toppling off the boxes from laughing so hard. Wally scowled and crossed his arms, glaring at his best friend. "Robin, it's _not funny_! I'm her super enemy and her boyfriend and I just found out about this! She's going to_ kill _me!"

"Nah," Robin giggled, sitting up from where he'd been rolling around in fits of laughter. "She likes you too much. Ohhh, and guess what the best part is? _Cheshire_ is her_ sister_!" Robin cackled again, reduced to gasping laughter.

"I am so, so dead. Dick, you can leave aster flowers on my grave and I swear I'll be ok. Dead, _so_ dead!" Wally groaned, flopping onto his back.

Robin finally calmed down, turning to look at his friend. "Say, why don't I tell her for you so she doesn't murder you? Then you only have to deal with Cheshire's swords and jellyfish poison!"

"Uh, thanks Dick, but I think I better do this myself. I think you telling her would just make it worse."

Robin shrugged, pulling his mask back on. "Your funeral. How's this, if anything happens, I'll tell her for you."

Wally nodded, pushing himself to his feet, back popping. "Sounds good."

Just as he turned to leave, Dick's voice stopped him again. "And Wally, stay in touch. I don't want to have to track you down again."

The red head grinned, nodding. On a last second decision, he sped over to Robin and gave him a tight hug. Dick froze before tightly squeezing back.

"Good to have you back, KF."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Robin frowned. It was three weeks latter and Wally still hadn't told her. And, from what Artemis's phone told Robin, Wally hadn't texted her for the last week and a half. Something was wrong and he needed to get to the bottom of it.

Hours and hours of survalence clips and researching latter, he found Cheshire had been inactive for the last two weeks as well. It was late into the night that Robin finally managed to hack into the Shadow's data base. He pulled up the files of Catalyst and Cheshire, his decryption program madly scrolling through the info. Robin winced, seeing a few of the more gory missions. Finally, a camera tape popped up and Robin growled, hand automatically reaching for his utility belt. The duo were in separate prison cells, shackles pinning them to the wall. Cheshire looked distinctly worse than Catalyst (she didn't have his speed healing), but Wally's frame was looking far to thin for a speedster. He wasn't getting enough food, and it was showing. Both of their uniforms were torn and bloody, and Wally's goggles were cracked and tossed to the other side of his cell. Cheshire's mask was still on miraculously, but her boots were missing for some odd reason. She was struggling to breath (a broken rib, then), and Wally was violently yanking on his chains, his leg twisted at an odd angle (only way to catch a speedster). Though why he hadn't vibrated out of his bonds yet, Dick didn't know.

Robin double tapped the mouse and zoomed in, glaring at the results. Never mind, then. An inhibitor collar. No wonder Wally wasn't out of there yet. It looked like Robin got the dirty job, then.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Humming, Artemis stepped out of the Cave's communal showers, a towel wrapped around her wet locks, adorned in one of Wally's old sweatshirts and a pair of Team-issued sweats. Her crossbow was tucked away neatly in a hand-sewn patch within the pant leg, gently bumping against her in a comforting way.

She entered the code for her room and entered as the room door slid open, tossing her towel haphazardly on the bed.

"Ahem."

Artemis froze, slowly turning back to look at the bed. Robin was crouched, a slightly miffed expression on his face due to the towel she'd thrown on his head. She glared at him, hands automatically finding a perch on her jutted hip. "Boy Wonder, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Robin seemed to struggle with himself before sighing and standing up (on the ground, thankfully not her bed). "Artemis...it's Wally."

She froze, almond eyes widening comically. "You talked to him? Wait, what's wrong with Wally?"

"He's been-captured, by the Shadow's," Robin winced, arms crossing.

"Why-how did they know about him? Why would they target him, why now?!" Artemis raged frantically pulling on bits and pieces of her uniform, quiver being strapped to her waist.

Robin sighed, stepping up to her and placing a hand on her wrist to stop her movement. Her panicked eyes stared up into the white's of his mask, nervously anticipating the news he was going to deliver.

"Artemis, they didn't capture him because he's dating you. I don't even think they know you two are connected. The truth is-" Robin paused to catch his breath before forcing himself to deliver the bad news.

"The truth is that Wally-Wally is Catalyst."

**A/N**

**Were you expecting that? I wasn't even expecting that! Honestly, I didn't plan for this to happen until latter, but it was just too perfect to pass up!**

**And I know, I know, I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I really suck, sorrysorrysorry! I gave you lots of angst to make up for it! Tell me what you think and review for input! Things are getting hotter around here!**

**(BTW, I totally made that street name/address up. Don't go searching for it or anything!)**

**Kisses!**

**Alyss**


	8. Deception

**A/N**

**First, I would like to say that you are all AWESOME! A million and 10 thanks! Also, I'd like to give credit to the Guest that reviewed last chapter! You hit the Jackpot! I swear, it's like you read my mind or something ;)**

**Also...I'm going to Germany, so I won't be able to update for over a month :/ And after I get back, I have marching band for a month for the rest of summer, then it's back to school with marching after...so what I'm saying is is that this might be my last update in a long, long time. If I'm able, I'll try to squeeze in a second chapter, but it's vey doubtful. Sorry guys!**

**Anywho, onto chapter 8! (I decided to keep the new summary for another chapter, just to see the results. Tell me what you think! Should I change it back? Most people seem to like summary #1 at the moment, so it's here to stay...for now ;)**

**BIG NEWS! I adopted the New 52 Earth 2 Batclan from Glimare! It might be a few weeks, but look for that coming up! (Sometime after I get back from Europe...maybe)**

**Summary: He was a talon, he was an owl. The court was toppled and they became brothers. Brothers became vigilantes, and more vigilantes joined the family. A new age of heroes began.**

**That's not the 'official summary', but it gives you a sort-of preview of what's to come! Dick's a talon and Tim's a owl. Add to that Jason, Barbra, Cass, and Stephanie, and you've got the Batclan in the New 52 Earth 2! Highly AU, doesn't really follow the story line. Watch for that coming up!**

**Summary #1: Wally is a part of the League of Shadows and anonymously feeds the Justice League information he manages to hack and slip out. Cheshire is his partner in crime, and they attempt to take down the Shadow's, risking their lives in the process. Both are resigned to the fact that they'll be stuck in this limbo of sides the rest of their lives until Artemis, Jade's sister, is captured. And Wally will do anything to keep her safe. Isn't that what boyfriends were for?**

**Summary #2: Split-Personality Complex, they said. It didn't really matter, he reasoned, because he was going to die anyway. He let loose an insane laugh, doubling over with hysterics and tears. He never expected to live long, anyway.**

**He still wished he could clear his name.**

**'Watch yourself, Baywatch'- internal thought or voices**

**"Be as Chalant as you like."-Talking**

**'I am Fate'- internal demons**

**Song(s):**

**Live it Out by Abandon**

**S.O.S. by Abandon**

**Disclaimer: Noooooo I dooooon't own nothin'!**

**Chapter 8**

**Deception**

Wally bit his lip, glancing at his silenced communicator tossed haphazardly on his wooden desk. Two weeks ago the Shadows had given Cheshire and Catalyst the order to maintain radio silence-no crimes, no talking, no leaving the house. Jade had chosen to stay at his house during their 'house-arrest' period rather then by herself in her ratty apartment. This had proven to cause several complications on Wally's part (she ate all his food!). He flopped back on his bed.

For one thing, Robin was going to kill him when he finally got back out. He winced, clearly remembering his parting words. 'I don't want to have to track you down again.'

Sooo dead.

Two, he couldn't talk to Artemis. It sucked. A lot. They were getting pretty serious, and Wally felt pretty bad about ignoring her texts and calls.

Three, he still hadn't told Artemis about the whole hero-villain thing. That was not going to be fun to explain-especially after the not answering any form of communication.

And, lastly, and possibly most terrifyingly, he was stuck living with her sister for a week. He winced again, already feeling the phantom pains. He hadn't told Jade that he had been dating her sister for the last few months-partially because he had only found out himself, and partially from fear of her jellyfish poison swords.

So, he'd decided that he was going to tell her today. And he was freaking out. With a groan, Wally rolled off the side of the bed, landing on the ground with a thump. He proped his head up on the floor, absiently puffing a gust of air to push back a stray clump of hair. It was getting long again-he'd ask Artemis to cut it when he finally got out of his own house.

He was going a little stir-crazy. Being forced to stay in the same place for even a day was difficult for him. But being inside for two weeks without any running was building up lots of excess energy. He was barely getting any sleep as it was from his tingling legs. His leg twitched again to prove his point.

Priorities! He needed to-

Jade opened the door, sticking her head in with a raised eyebrow. "Cat, what are you doing?"

Wally groaned, burrying his head in his fuzzy carpet. Priorities.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

With bated breathing, Artemis crouched on a rooftop, watching the adjacent building warily. The Shadow's headquarters.

Artemis had even changed her uniform for the occasion. All black, head-to-toe spandex with built in armor (she'd 'borrowed' it from a stray agent she found outside), arrows with black fletchings, and a black bow. Her usual uniform was stuffed in a bag slung over her shoulder.

Robin had tried to stop her from coming. Psh, as if she was going to let her boyfriend and her sister rot in a Shadows prison before she'd gotten to beat them both up. "I need to make sure it's not a trap," he'd said, desperately gripping Artemis's wrists to prevent her movement (cause Wally would so kill him if his girlfriend got captured on his watch).

Needless to say, Robin was tied up in the Cave, knocked out, and with a sprained ankle and stuffed in a locked closet. Artemis had tried to hurt him as little as possible, but she'd been forced to use a few extreme measures-she didn't want Robin following her or alerting anyone. Then again, he was a Bat, so Artemis gave herself an hour head-start.

Pulling out a zipline-arrow, Artemis bit her lip with concentration, carefully notching the arrow and pulling back. She released with a quiet twang, and it imbedded itself into the roof on the other side. She tested the stability, then swung across using her bow as a bar across the dark Gotham night.

Wincing as her feet came in contact with the other side, she let go of her bow with one hand and grabbed the wall, swinging back dangerously. She gritted her teeth, latching her bow to a back holster and, grabbing the wall with both hands, used her upper body strength to pull her over the edge. She rolled over the side, back scraping against the stone, and landing on her back with a flump. She lay there for a moment to catch her breath, and then she was up and running, slashing the line and opening the ventilation shaft and crawling inside.

Using Robin's computer (which she had conveniently borrowed), she shut off the motion sensors, grinning at the smirking Robin heads. She shimmied through the vents, glancing through one of the grates before kicking it to the floor, jumping down on the unfortunate Shadow operative who happened to be beneath it. The man collapsed like a sack of rocks, the loud noise alerting his companions.

By the time they turned around Artemis was already on them, leg swinging up to knock one of them out, using the man as a spring board to flip onto the other man's shoulders.

The squad of agents open fired at her, a few bullets grazing her but never hitting her. Artemis frowned mentally. The agents were taught to never, ever miss their targets, no matter the cost.

She fired a few shot arrows before deciding that her fists would be more effective. She punched, dodged, rolled, and leaped, the battle taking much longer than she had hoped. Finally, the last one fell and Artemis's shoulders dropped, the teenager breathing hard.

Well, there was no hiding this mess. Agents scattered the floor and cameras were trained on her. It didn't really matter anyway because they had probably known she was there the second she entered the building.

At least she had a head start.

Artemis sprinted down the halls, Robin's computer floating in front of her as she checked her directions. The detention facility was 2 floors down, and Catalyst and Cheshire were marked being held in the two highest level cells.

She slowed down to a walk, computer shutting off and breathing automatically slowing, shoulders straitening. Another squad trooped by her, not even sparing her a glance. Thankfully, one thing was working.

She walked down several flights, flashing her stolen security card at the few operative's who stopped her. Somehow, she made it to the ground floor without too much incident (there were only a few bloodstains that she'd wiped on her pants, the unlucky recipients groaning on the ground in a state of oblivion). Soon the dark cells loomed over her, screams echoing from a few of them. Several guards nodded at her from their posts. She sneered back, trying to play in character. All too soon she arrived at the cell marked B271, supposedly holding her boyfriend. No one stopped her as she stood outside his cell, making her a bit nervous. It was clear but nonetheless, she glanced behind herself wearily, checking that there was no one there sliding her card through the security lock before slipping inside.

The second she entered, the door slammed shut, blocking her only escape. She eyed it wearily, but walked forward cautiously. Security measures, that's all it was.

Keeping her back to the wall, she slid into the main cell, glaring at the figures inside. A trap. Naturally.

Robin was going to be all 'I told you so' when she got back.

Sportsmaster stalked forward, followed by, ugh, Icicle Jr. Fan-frickin-tastic.

So, scratch that. If she managed to get back.

"Dad."

"Welcome back home, baby girl," the super villain sneered, a smirk adorning his face as his typical javelin appeared.

Icicle Jr. snickered, spikes appearing in his hands as he leered at his former crush. "We've all been waiting for you!"

"So, they were never here," Artemis questioned them, stalling for time as her eyes darted around the metal prison.

Spoortsmaster laughed, slapping his knee. "Of course not! You think we would actually hold our own operatives in a cell? No, we just used them as bait. We figured that sooner or latter your little friends would try and hack the system, especially since you happen to be dating one of them."

"Really, Arty, I thought you were above dating Shadow scum," Icicle Jr.'s voice darkened ominously, his eyes becoming slits and his ice shard flinging themselves at the archer, striking dangerously close to the blond teenager.

"How do you-"

"We're the Shadow's!" the ice-boy crowed, the room dropping several degrees. "You think we wouldn't see you and that red-head boy together? Like, ew, you guys were disgusting!" Icicle Jr. stuck his tongue out, gagging, "Get a room! Not all of us on monitor duty appreciated that!"

Sportsmaster rolled his eyes, stalking up to his daughter. Artemis tensed, but didn't release the arrow, sensing he wasn't about to start the fight yet. She did cringe as his face got close to hers, inches separating the former family. "I gave you a chance, baby girl, years ago. I gave you a choice, a chance at new life-but I gave you the opportunity to live free and start up the family business elsewhere. I would've even let you live a normal life," his hard blue eyes dug into her fragile grey ones, willing her to see reason, "let you leave this all behind. But you choose to be the hero. And I can't accept that; you'll ruin our reputation."

Artemis felt anger fill her, a sort of rage that she hadn't felt since her mother's fall. She closed the distance between them, gloved finger jabbing her former father in the chest, "You gave me a chance? You let me choose? No-that's a lie!" Artemis pushed him back, a fierce scowl overtaking her tanned face. "I didn't choose to be the hero-you forced me down that path!

And, while that hurt me at first, I realized something. I realized that I wanted to be the hero! I would've never joined you, and there was no way I could sit by idly when I could do something to help, no matter how small. So yes, I choose to be the hero! And yes, I help people! And I'm glad that ruins your freakin 'reputation'," she hissed, notching an arrow and pointing it at his chest, "because it's helping me take. You. Down." With each word, she pushed him back, ignoring Icicle Jr.'s wide eyed glance.

Sportsmaster laughed heartily, practically bellowing, "Ah, Artemis. You can try to talk sense into a mad-man, you can try to cure the insane, you can save the innocent. But you can never convince a sane man to change his mind-"

He swiftly swung forward and knocked her feet out from under her. Artemis gasped for air as she struggled to get up, glaring at the man who had once been her family.

"-no matter what's at stake."

From his corner of the room, Icicle Jr. cackled, wiggling his fingers to form deathly white snowballs. "Wanna play catch, Miss Superhero?"

He flung them at her, and Artemis rolled to avoid the projectiles, launching an arrow back in retaliation. The boy shrieked, diving sideways as the arrow encased the wall in a ball of goop. Sportsmaster grinned, flinging an expandable javelin at Artemis, who spun around, releasing another three arrows and wishing they were fighting in a bigger space as her elbow numbed from a rather hard encounter with a wall.

Jr. had finally gotten up from where he had been moaning on the floor, and a scowl was fixed on his frozen face. He flung a hand out, releasing a barrage of icicles to the normally green archer. She dove, another arrow already whistling back to the assailant while she flung a kick at her father. The man laughed and easily blocked it, grabbing her leg and throwing her at the ground. Artemis managed to catch herself with a back-hand-spring, but dropped her bow in the process. Said bow was promptly smashed as Sportsmaster stomped on it.

"That was my favorite bow!" Artemis flung herself at Sportsmaster, body tensed as she threw a punch. The man grinned ferally, engaging in combat.

Icicle Jr. was passed out in the corner, hit by one of Artemis's many arrows and entangled in a net. Artemis smirked at the sight, then bent backwards to avoid a nasty looking knife. Glaring at her father, she flipped, using one of the moves Robin had taught her while knocking the knife aside. It clattered to the ground at the other end of the room, ignored by the dueling foes.

Artemis kept up a constant barrage of attacks, but she was panting harshly, her body shaking from exhaustion. Lawrence Crock was not only twice as tall, but had twice the muscle, making most of her attacks little annoyances in the man's eyes. She didn't know how long they had been fighting, sweat dripping from every pore in her body and damp hair hanging in her face, but she was aware (_very aware_) of the sudden pain in her arm. She screamed, the pain burning hot in contrast to the freezing cold icicle that stuck out of the wound.

Artemis jumped backwards, barely avoiding a fist that had been aiming for her head. Growling at the two Shadow's (Jr. had gotten up and was laughing at her), she backed towards the door, Robin's computer activated and hacking away (but it was too slow). They closed in on her, and Artemis's last conscious thought was to slam an arrow into the computer, annihilating it beyond repair (she couldn't let them get the League's secrets by her own blunder). Then a harsh blow to her temple knocked away any other thoughts she might have had and she welcomed the darkness that smothered her, eyes closing and mind shutting down before she hit the floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Robin panted harshly, his ankle aching as he limped as fast as he could to the Cave's main console. Behind him, a mess of ropes lay scattered on the floor of the open closet that Robin had gotten to know _very_ well.

Not that any of that mattered right now because Artemis had ran head-first into a trap that he now recognized (the coding had been confusing at first, but the sequence now made sense). Argh, how was he going to explain this to Batman? Her mentor, her mother?

Actually, no, forget them. They were the easy ones. What was he going to tell _Wally?_

First he needed to find him. Great. Robin grunted again as his ankle screamed at him. The boy wonder ignored it, choosing to stare pensively at the holographic computer hovering above him. He could tell the League, but then Wally and Jade would be put in prison and of no use to them. He could tell Wally, but the guy wouldn't listen to anything Robin said after 'Artemis' and 'captured' were in the same sentence. That, and he'd dive headfirst into the fray, getting himself captured as well. He could just tell Batman, but then he'd be put off the investigation. The Team would only be a distraction. That left-

Robin groaned, his glove-less hand (Artemis was going to pay for the repairs for the one she'd most likely broken by now) reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he exhaled loudly.

-that left Jade Nguyen, aka Cheshire.

Robin was not feeling the aster.

**A/N**

**Hope you liked! I made an extra-long chapter to make up for the weeks I'll be gone...Remember, reviews=input!**

**Note that I will not be updating for the next month because I will be in Europe! (Unless I manage to squeeze time this week in between packing and such). ****Love y'all!**

**Kisses!**

**Alyss**


End file.
